Wait a Minute!
by xXIris-TakahashiXx
Summary: the Inuyasha gang is living with 2 teenage girls. when they find out things and something goes wrong what aill happen?.. full summary inside. first story, no flames please... read and review! thanks, Inu/Kag Sess/Rin San/Mir Kai/Shippo 19 yrs CANCELD!
1. Funny Encounters

**Wait a minute **chapter one: funny encounters

summary: what happens when the Inuyasha gang has to live with two female 16 year olds IN CANADA?, how did they get there? how will they get back? and they are related to the two brothers... but they're human... until... to find out read and review!! Please.. First story, no flames please!!

Disclaimer: although I really wish we did we do not own the inuyasha gang, Rumiko Takahashi does. But inn other good news there are some characters that are ours!!

A/n: me and the other co-author have wrote this for you to read it's the edited version of reality equals life check, and also renamed... please no flames because this is our first story together... so no flames but constructive criticism is accepted. Without any further ado wait a minute, chapter one!!

(2:50 pm, getting home from school)

Alysha: "Man today was rough, I never want to go back to that god forsaken place ever again."

Kailey: "well to bad we have to go again next week... and one of these days I'm going to show those 'teachers' what it's like to go through the torture they put US through!"

Alysha and Kailey dropped their book bags in the porch and went to the t.v. rom, sat down clicked the t.v. on and turned their heads and...

Alysha and Kailey: "WHAT THE SHIZNIT!!:"

Inuyasha: "do you have to be s loud? God!"

Alysha: _**twitch, twitch**_

Kailey: "OH MY FRIKEN GOD!!"

Miroku: "will you bear my child"

Kailey: "WHAT?? NO EW NEVER!!"

Miroku: "will you bear my child?"

SLAP!!

Alysha: "HECK NO!!"

SLAP!!

Miroku: "will you bear my child?"

Fluffy(our pet cat): "Meow?"

Bats Miroku's face

Kailey: "she's my pet cat you idiotic pervert!"

Miroku: "I'm sorry but I am confused about where we are!"

Inuyasha: "yeah we were looking for Naraku, when all of a sudden we ended up here."

Kagome: "Maybe we're asleep."

Alysha: "uh... I don't think this is a dream I already pinched myself four times, this is no dream."

Kagome: " oh okay... well do you mind if we stayed here until we figure a way to get back home do you?"

Alysha: (sarcasm dripping off every word) no not at all, as long as you don't mind two parents freaking out when they get home.

Rin: Hi I'm Rin what's your name?"

Alysha: "wha?"

Rin: "is that your name?"

Alysha: "no?!"

Rin: "then what is it?"

Alysha: "dunno?"

Rin: " you can tell me later then."

Sesshomaru: "Rin do not talk to these strangers"

Rin: " why not?"

Sesshomaru: " because you do not know them"

Rin: "but I want to... please??" (Puppy dog face)

Sesshomaru: "...Fine"

Rin: " thankyoutankyouthankyouthankyou!!" (She said: thank you thank you... ect)(hugs Sesshomaru)

Kagome: " did the Sesshomaru just give in to a _human_ girl?"

Sesshomaru: " no I did not give in"

Inuyasha: "yes you did, oh yes you did!"

Sesshomaru: Cold stare

Everyone: shiver

Alysha: "don't do that fluffy, it creeps me out!"

Sesshomaru: "do not call me by the name fluffy, before I lose it and slice you in two"

Rin: "FLUFFY! Don't hurt her, because I call you fluffy a lot too."

Kagome: " ohhhhhh you just got powned by a girl. AGAIN!!"

Sesshomaru: "be quiet you mear mortal"

SLAP!!

Sango: "Pervert!!"

Kailey:faint

Rin: " what happened?"

Alysha: "uh... that happens when something out of the blue comes up"

Rin: " oh.. Okay"

the end!!

Actually it would be the beginning but oh well...!

What will happen to the Inuyasha gang now?... and what about kailey, when will she wake up??

You'll have to read and review for me to update for you to find out!! Please read and review!!


	2. Fruit Cake

Chapter two: FRUIT CAKE!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXX okay next chapter XXXXX

Disclaimer: we do not own the Inuyasha gang.... don't sue!! (whimper) "can I rent them???".... "no".... (starts crying)...."fine"!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kailey: (wakes up) "ahh man what happened?"

Alysha: "leave me alone"

Rin: **yawn**

Alysha: "Go away I don't want any gravy on my potatoes pencil."

Kailey: "what?"

Alysha: "Nooooo!! My potatoes are ruined I hate you pencil, what the heck? I told you no gravy!!"

Inuyasha: "kagome had the same dream"

Kailey: "SSCCRREEAAMM!!!!!!!"

Everyone: "what?"

Alysha: "what is it now pencil?"

Alysha: "SSCCRREEAAMM!!"

Kailey: "What?"

Alysha: "you're a demon!!"

Kailey: "what? What are you...."

Alysha: "told you"

Kailey: "SSCCRREEAAMM OOFF JJOOYY!!!!!!"

Alysha: "ow..... my ears........ where are my ears? They're not there! Oh my fruity goodness!! I'm a demon too!!"

Kailey and Alysha still freaking out touching each others ears and screaming .................. again.....................for the third time.

Alysha and Kailey: "OH SHITZOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha: *Whisper* Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome WAKE UP!!

Kailey and Alysha: What did you say????

Inuyasha: What??

Alysha: Fruit cake!

Miroku: What's a Fruit Cake??

Alysha: Um.... I'd rather not say.

Kagome: Pencil no I don't want any gravy on my potatoes!!

Alysha: Oh my fruity goodness.

Kailey: you got that right. She's having the same dream, and she doesn't like gravy either.

Inuyasha: Last time she had that dream she sat me

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: yes Kagome?

Kagome: sit boy!!

Inuyasha: WHAM!!!!

Rin: Is inu..... **yawn**... puppy alright?

Inuyasha: I am not a pet dog.

Rin: **Snore**

Everyone: **Snore**

Inuyasha: oops... that was weird, Alysha was right, I am a Fruit Cake.

Kailey: Fruit Cake!... FRUIT CAKE!!!

Inuyasha: oh man on that dream again!

Everyone: Fruit Cake!

Inuyasha: ah man! **falls back on rug**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If there is any way for you to survive review. Than and only then will I spare your life!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

XxXxXxXxX End of Chapter read and reviews please XxXxXxXxX


	3. To The Mall

Chapter 3: To The MALL????

XXX Authors's notes XXX

okay so we only got **1** review for the past **2** chapters, yet we have roughly 30 hits?

People we're going to need more reviews in order to update. We're not updating if nobody is proving to us that people actually read this story. So please review after reading this chapter!!! please and thank you. We love you all!!

- Alysha & Kailey

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: we do not own the Inuyasha crew, we wish we did, but sadly there is nothing we can do. ( this is the last disclaimer so remember it please, don't sue us, 'cause we warned you)

so on with the chapter!!!!! here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alysha: I'm bored

Kailey: Me too x3

Kagome: You got that right

Sesshomaru: What are you talking about, what is this bored? I don't understand

Alysha: oh my fruity goodness. Sesshomaru doesn't know what bored means!

Kailey: WTH?

Kagome: **sigh**

Inuyasha: Wahoo!!! I'm Winning!!

Sango: don't ask, Inuyasha found out how to work that device and is now so into it that Miroku is trying it out

Miroku: hmmmmm? What is this thing called anyways?

Kailey: it's my Nintendo Wii, Mario cart

Miroku: ohh.... Sango can we get one please?

Sango: I don't know where to buy one

Alysha & Kailey: WE KNOW!!!

Miroku: WHERE??????

Alysha & Kailey: THE MALL!!!

Everyone besides Kagome: What's a mall?

Alysha: **twitch twitch**

Kailey: A mall is a big... umm.... hut that.... uhh... has lots of.... shopping centers.

Rin: ohhh, ... I don't get it

Alysha: if we take you there you will, okay? But first... what about their clothes and Inuyasha's ears?

Inuyasha: what about you guys?

Alysha: CRAP!!!!!

Shippo: I don't think that's a good sign

Alysha: Pacing and talking to self

Kailey: It's not that bad, I mean I can hide **my **tail, but then again you can't

Alysha: I HAVE A TAIL NOW TOO???

Kagome: and markings on your face like Sesshomaru too

Rin: maybe they're related

Kailey: They are

Sesshomaru: it is true

Alysha: WHAT!! **passes out**

Miroku: does this happen a lot?

Kailey: no not all the time, usually it's me

Miroku: oh, okay

Inuyasha: This stuff is awesome! *bites into shortbread cookie**

Kagome: where did you get that?

Inuyasha: up there ** points to ceiling**

Kailey: it's called upstairs, and the room you were in is called the kitchen ( sarcasm dripping off each word)

Inuyasha: oh.... umm... what?

Kagome: you two seem like your related

Kailey: probably

Inuyasha: we are

Kailey: awesome I HAVE A BROTHER!! Aha!

Kagome: okay then...

Alysha: Po-Ta-To

Miroku: she probably hit her head too hard

Rin: can we go to the mall now?

Alysha: okay!! Lets get dressed into something else and get a ton of potatoes!! Hehehe

Kailey: NO MORE FREAKING POTATOES!!!!!!!!

( FYI Alysha is hiding her tail by wearing a dress and the markings on her face as well as sesshomaru are "tattoos", Inuyasha and Kailey are hiding their ears with a hat or bandana, Sesshomaru's hair is covering his ears, and everyone besides alysha, jeans and t-shirts)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At The Mall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha: Wow!

Rin: holy crap!

Everyone: **stares at Rin in surprise**

Alysha: holy shit!

Kailey: **whacks Alysha over the head**

( a/n sorry forgot to tell you, we made Rin 14, so yeah, back to the story)

Alysha: What's that for?

Kailey: cause I felt like it, what do you think?

Sango: wow... can you get weapons here?

Alysha: ahh.... no sorry

Sango: it okay

Kagome: come on girls lets go shopping!!

All the girls: Wahoo!!

All the guys: Ah man this stinks!

(A/n Kailey and Alysha are filthy rich btw)

** the girls went to Suzy Sheir**

-Kagome bought:

1 skinny jean

2 boot cut jean

2 fancier tee shirts

3 plain graphic tee shirts

2 fitting wool sweaters

3 pairs of boots

Kailey bought:

2 skinny jean

2 boot cut jean

1 fancier tee shirt

3 graphic tee shirts

1 fitting wool sweater

1 fitting black vest

3 pairs of boots

Sango bought:

3 skinny jean

2 boot cut jean

2 fancier tee shirts

3 graphic tee shirts

1 fitting wool sweater

2 fitting black vests

3 pairs of boots

Rin bought:

3 skinny

3 boot cut jean

4 fancier tee shirts

3 graphic tee shirts

2 fitting wool sweaters

3 fitting vests

2 pairs of boots

(And they went through the whole mall, buying like that)

All guys: **whimper**

Alysha: wow.... that was good, we spent the whole afternoon shopping, and got some great outfits!

Kailey: yeah!.. and the boys are wiped out so bad Inuyasha is asleep

Inuyasha: **snore**

Kailey: okay lets go home now... we'll be coming here again soon

Everyone: okay

Kagome: **SCREAM**

Inuyasha: What?.... KAILEY!!!!!!!!!

Kailey: uugghh!!

Rin: Call the Town Priestess!

Alysha: in this time it's the hospital or 9-1-1. And what do you think I'm doing?

Yes? I need an ambulance come to the west end entrance of the town mall, stat!---- Thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy!! Bwahaha. So like I said at the beginning. NEED REVIEWS!!!

So read and review. And sorry it takes so long for us to update. It's just been really busy, with school and all. Soo yeah. We'll update later on this week hopefully!

- Kailey & Alysha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
